In this book of memories
by CosenAngel
Summary: Fleeting moments together. Small episodes of their life, all inspired by a song. 10 chapters, 100 words in each. DeiSaku. AU.
1. 99 Biker Friends

He had been in love with her in so many years. He was her best friend. Her boyfriend hit her, he knew it. The worst part was that she knew that he knew. Her boyfriend always said it wouldn't happen again. Both Deidara and Sakura knew that he would hit her again. He really wanted to protect her but Sakura wasn't the normal damsel in distress. Together with his friends he went straight to the root of the problem.  
"I have 9 friends that wanna kick you ass" He told her soon to be ex "Better start running"


	2. Almost

He had almost made out with the second hottest girl in school, he had dropped out and moved and he got famous(in a bad way). He almost had her, but that didn't count. She didn't love him like he loved her.  
He almost got hooked on a bunch of drugs. So much things that he could have done.  
He had tried to write her something like a letter. But he tore it up and threw it away. He was better with art anyway. He painted a painting of her but he could have had her.


	3. Only Young

It was a warm summer night, they sat on her roof. They messed around and threw water balloons on people that walked by. The had all the time in the world. They were here, together in the best time of their lives. Tomorrow was a million years away and they were on their way to a party. No goodbyes, they laughed 'till they cried. They were young and stupid and it was the best night in his life. He was there with her. The future would still be there in the morning, but they would enjoy this moment.


	4. Valentino

She had gotten many valentine cards and gifts. He hated to have a popular girlfriend. Sometimes he wished that the bitch he was with was _her_. He had gotten his girlfriend some chocolate and all she said was that he tried to make her fat. Later that day he visited _her_ and complained about how his girlfriend acted. All he wanted was someone that he could laugh with and saw the funny things in everything he did. And someone who would like to help him with his car. _She_ was like that.


	5. Next Ex Girlfriend

All he wanted was a new ex-girlfriend. He didn't want to wast his time on a girl that wanted the fairytale or a bitch from hell. He didn't want all those extra things. When his relationships ended he only wanted it to be another story. Not like it would be with _her. __She_ would be _his _fairytale. If they ever got together she would never be only another Ex. It was forever or never wit her. So instead of going for the girl he loved he tried to find his next ex-girlfriend.


	6. Andrew

He and Sakura had never been the coolest in high school. They never had the coolest things or hang around the right crowd. Back then Ino was the prom queen and everybody followed her. But as they say, If you never loose you'll never learn to want to win. Together they would make everything they dreamt of reality. Now he was driving the coolest car, unlike Sasuke who used to. Back then Deidara and Sakura were the losers. Now they were the winners. They said "Don't let 'em bring us down". Now they were glad that they didn't.


	7. Love Goes Boom

He liked when things went boom. Like movie explosions or firecrackers. Sakura enjoyed it too.  
It had taken her years to realise that she loved him and that he loved her.  
She made his whole life go boom, in a good way and he never wanted it to end. They were a great explosion together.  
To him love was a hurricane, a fleeting moment of true art.  
But with her, he never wanted it to end.  
He loved fleeting moments but with her it always was a storm and he really enjoyed that.


	8. I'll always remember you that way

He remembered watching the sunset together, he remembered making out in the back-seat of her dads car. He would always remember her that way. The making out was being drunk though. They had been at a party and they played their song and as they sung (screamed) along. He sat in his kitchen wondering if she ever thought of him. Years had passed, he didn't remembered much except the times with her; like that time when he was freezing his ass of and she forced him to give her his coat. He would always remember her that way.


	9. Scope

He didn't know when it happened, he just didn't want her around any more. He had avoided her for almost three weeks now. Some mornings he woke up and started to miss her, but he didn't know how to be close to her again, or how to tell her that he was sorry. All he knew was that he needed her in his life. His phone rang.  
"_I miss you"_ she cried in the phone _"I really miss you and I need you in my life"_  
"I'll always be here" he whispered.


	10. Goodbye Friend

It was the rainy days that reminded of her. He hoped she'd be back soon, he missed her so much. She had left this place, left him to search for answers to questions he never heard her ask. Sometimes he almost hated her for leaving him in this place, with out her.  
She had looked like it was the last time they'd ever meet. Maybe it was? He really wished she'd be back.  
_"Together Forever"_ was what they had said, now he felt like he'd lost her. But he would wait for her, forever.


End file.
